


Mercy's First

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a successful first date, Angela brings Fareeha back to her home, certain that she’s ready to finally offer up a specific ‘first’ to her date. Commission for demon32835.





	

The rapid escalation from a nice dinner to lips against hers and strong hands pushing up under her dress made Angela's head spin in frantic, sudden shock. "You enjoyed yourself, then," she purred into the hungry kiss being pressed against her as she tried to steady and compose herself, if only to keep up appearances and not seem to be slacking behind her date for the night. She was, after all, the older of the two, and with that ought to have some some measure of experience that she just outright did not have, but Fareeha had no reason to know that.

"I would not have come back here if I had not," Fareeha said, pushing Angela's dress further up her body with one hand while the other reached around back and undid the zipper running along her back, undoing it so that she could ease the dress off of her. The hand buried up her dress delighted in running along her thighs, her stomach, and especially the curved bulge in her panties as she pressed her kiss in tightly and refused to let it go for anything. "So you can stop being stressed about how much I liked the date. It was incredible, thank you for all of it."

Angela had her other reasons to worry, but Fareeha outright spelling her feelings out for her was at least a bit of a relief as her head nervously swam. "That is wonderful to hear," she said, gasping as she felt lips go for her neck, her head suddenly pushing back against the beck as she felt the firm, eager kisses laid there.

"And now, I think it's time to give you something to thank you." Fareeha had been waiting for this all night, and for considerably longer before then still, but especially that night, antsily sitting there and trying to enjoy her date as much as she could without mentioning the elephant in the room. But now, that was all over, and she delighted in sinking down and kissing further and further along Angela's body as she eased the dress off of her, exposing the lean, squirming body beneath that she could not resist any longer. Her lips caressed along the tops of her breasts, too impatient to actually pull the bra off as she moved further and further down excitedly. Down to her stomach as fingers dug into the band of Angela's panties, making sure that as she pushed further and further down, she was exposing what she really wanted to get to.

A few muttered words of awe passed through Angela's lips as she watched Fareeha kiss her way down her body, the excited squirming that set through the doctor's body leaving her feeling a little embarrassed, but as her panties were pulled down and the band ran along the top side of her furled cock, she didn't care, groaning as her hips rose excitedly. She would have never expected Fareeha to be so forward after their first date, but she certainly wasn't going to ask her to pace herself in a more composed manner as she stared down at her. "I am ready," she said, wishing she had something a bit better than that to say, but words got caught in her throat.

Fareeha smiled widely as she leaned in close. "I knew you would be," she said, just the faintest streak of smugness running through her as she grasped Angela's cock, holding it firmly and giving it a few little caresses just to help it get a little bit harder. She leaned in happily, tongue dragging up along the side of her shaft as she closed her eyes, soaking in the sweet sounds of her date giving little moans and shudders of delight in response. She knew that she had Angela right where she wanted her, and could finally do what she had been aching to do for too long now. Eager licks ran up her shaft, not quite rapid fire, but she wasn't looking to go very slow as her tongue pressed in firmly against the shaft as her fingers tightened around it a bit more and held it in place.

"It has been too long," Angela confessed as her breath hitched, the feeling of the loving tongue against her cock making it ache and twitch in excitement. How long? She couldn't even remember. All of the chaos that her life had once more been filled with left little to no time for anything like this even if she had someone she was interested. At least until Fareeha had come along, and even then it had taken longer for them to do this than it should have given how interested both of them had been in this arrangement to begin with.

Closing her eyes softly, Fareeha pondered saying something about not wanting to have to leave Angela pent up for too long again, but she decided to keep it quiet; they had only had one date, after all, and even to now be back in Angela's bed was a big step to have taken in that process. She didn't want to get too carried away with anything quite yet and start making any bold statements or moves. They could take their time with things, although there was one thing Fareeha had no desire to take her time with, as she guided Angela's cock up to her lips and sank her head down.

There was something so exciting about suddenly being on the receiving end of so much attention, and Angela's hips struggled to keep from lifting off of the bed as she felt the wet, hot embrace of Fareeha's mouth embrace her shaft. Her cock head twitched excitedly within the tight confines of her lips wrapping around, and Angela knew then that she was far more pent up than was even remotely bearable. This was already a better first date than she'd been on probably in ever, and a moan rumbled deep within her chest as she stared down at Fareeha happily, met in kind with eyes staring happily up at her.

Fingers tangled into Fareeha's hair, and her eyes closed softly as she kept at it. Taking the cock further down, she moaned, easing happily forward and starting to give a proper sucking to it as she got down to business at making Angela feel good. It was really all she wanted in that moment, moaning as her mouth gladly accepted inch after inch of aching, thick shaft past her lips, winding herself up for something big and out there, something driven by a need to please, with the hope of finding pleasure and satisfaction of her own in getting Angela off. Now more than ever, as the fingers pressed into her head with a special kind of desperation, the aches of a woman who had simply gone too long without.

It was a potent motivator for Fareeha to suck Angela's cock like it was everything she needed. Her head got to work, bobbing rapidly along the shaft as she went all out on Angela, more intense and forward than Fareeha usually wanted to be on a fist date, but she could tell that Angela really, desperately needed some relief. The more of her mouth that the doctor enjoyed the more every part of her seemed to scream out in frustration, and Fareeha simply could not leave her hanging like this.

Back and forth the went, moaning as she slurped on the aching cock in her mouth, hand working the base over quickly as she stared up at Angela. Fareeha wasn't exactly someone who had much time for romance and love either, but she had a good enough grasp on what she was doing to press happily onward and give her all the relief she could, wanting to alleviate all the pressures clearly burning her up in the heat of the moment. She strove to give her all the relief she could, steadily laying into her with the loving touch of someone driven to please. The desire to please Angela straddled the physical and the emotional for Fareeha; on one hand, her affections for Angela, wanting so badly to hear her name on those sweet lips, but on the other, an amazing cock before her absolutely deserving of attention. A cock straining against the interior of Fareeha's own panties and getting all too excited by the prospects suddenly before it. There was so much to take in here and she didn't even know where to begin dealing with all of it.

Angela's head pressed back hard into the pillows, moans rumbling in her throat as she gripped tighter onto Fareeha's hair. Sound rose up so eagerly from her lips, and most were little more than just sounds. Noises. Expressions of pure delight that didn't need any of the languages they spoke to express. It was universal, stripped bare and primal, and their night had only just begun. That fact enticed Angela more than any other; she was so pent up that having her dick sucked was enough to leave her a writhing mess. That she longed for someone's touch so badly that she didn't need much more.

Not that, given her inexperience, she'd ever really done much more.

Fareeha's head worked quicker, sucking eagerly on the cock before her, deep enough now that her hand was hardly doing anything but holding onto the cock. Her eagerness only grew as she wound Angela up even further, readying her for what was to come as she kept her mouth happily at work, sucking hard and fast, eagerly as she could along the cock. She felt so good, bursting with energy and adoration, working as hard as she could to bring Angela to the peak and then harshly, madly over the edge. With a heavy, excited yell, Angela came, the blonde's head pushing back against the bed as she lost herself to the shuddering bliss that hit her.

With a happy moan and her eyes widening in delight, Fareeha kept stroking the twitching cock in her mouth happily, accepting the sudden flood of shot after shot of cum flooding into her mouth. She was lit up with excitement by it, by the thrill of tasting all of that thick, salty, creamy spunk filling in and hitting her tongue. She let it fill her mouth to capacity before swallowing it, moaning as she let some cum trickle out the corners of her lips as she pulled back up, leaving her with a couple little drips of semen as she pulled back and smiled. "You needed that, didn't you?" she asked.

"Mein Gott," Angela panting, and Fareeha didn't need German to know how much of an answer that was, even if it wasn't entirely clear. The medic continued to toy with the hair of the woman who had just brought her over the edge, and her lips crept into a broad smile. "Yes, I... It has been far too long for my liking."

"Well then why don't we keep things moving quickly?" Fareeha asked, and with startling speed that left Angela blushing in admiration, stripped herself out of her clothes in an instant. She moved quickly, a little bit assuming, sure, but far from worried about the idea that it would be a problem, as she grabbed her own cock, now aching and rigid from servicing Angela's member, and guiding it forward as she spread her lover's thighs open and knelt between her legs. "You have lubrication, I hope."

"Erm, just a moment," Angela said, suddenly sounding stiff and worried as she lay there. Fareeha stopped dead, looking curiously and a little bit concerned at her. "It is a little bit embarrassing to admit, I know, but I am not very experienced, and I have only ever had oral sex before." She let out a nervous little breath, not quite happy to have admitted that as the words hung in the air. "Not that I am not eager, but... If we could please take this slow, I would appreciate it."

"I see." Fareeha nodded slowly. Her eyes looked longingly up at Angela, seeing the nervous adoration in her eyes, able to tell that Angela was willing to let Fareeha be her first time. And that was a lot, and she didn't want to take away from that or push her further than she had to be. "Well, do not worry, I promise I will do everything that I can to make this comfortable for you." She smiled, leaning in and kissing Angela's lips, the reaction met lovingly even with cum on her lips. She reached as she did so for the bedside table, opening a drawer and fumbling about for a moment, before finding a bottle of lube and gripping it tightly.

Then, Fareeha pulled back and said steadily, "I'm going to need you to roll onto your hands and knees, and to trust me." She laid the bottle down as she knelt down behind the shifting medic, watching her shift into the requested position and stick her soft rear up high, a little embarrassed as she buried her blushing face into a pillow, but still cooperative as she gave Fareeha what she wanted, hopeful and curious about where this was going, eager to ride this wildness out for as far as she could.

Hands gripped the soft cheeks, as Fareeha took the trusting surrender of her date as a good first step. She leaned in, spreading the cheeks apart and exposing the wrinkled pink hole awaiting her attention, while the blonde it was attached to wriggled nervously about, not sure what to expect as new experiences loomed perilously over her behind. Fareeha planted some kisses onto the gentle, pale cheeks as she gave little previews to Angela of what was to come, but clearly not big enough hints, given the sudden yelp of surprise that spilled into the pillow as a tongue dragged up the cleft of her ass, a sudden ripple and buck of hips shocking both of them.

But Fareeha held on tightly, and didn't hear Angela telling her to stop, so she kept going, her tongue running up and down along the gorgeous ass she was licking, her tongue tip wiggling in the process against the quivering entrance she teased. It was something she knew was riling Angela up in some very guilty and surprised ways, going by the moans she listened to happily, soaking in the thrill of what she was subjecting her to as she continued, lovingly licking her date's ass and letting the realities run their course upon her.

Eventually, the licks tightened their focus, shifting down from their frantic pace into something slower and more centralized to the area she really wanted to lay her affections into. Back and forth her tongue teased along the tight little hole as she pressed her face in deep, moaning happily as she got down to work and stopped at nothing in her pursuit of wanting to adore the as she pushed her face into with all of the love and adoration she could muster. Slithering eagerly against the tight back hole, teasing it amid all of the circles she ran along it broken up by broad strokes of her tongue taking long, eager licks up between the cheeks once more.

"This should not feel so good," Angela moaned, biting her lip. She could not believe how amazing the thrills felt as they hit her with little shocks of pleasure. It was such a strange thing to be getting off of on, but her cock remained rock hard as she was prepared with the loving tongue, her eyes opening up in the process to something new and utterly incredible. She was willing to roll with it though, not caring what she was discovering as she truly let go, refusing to let anything bother her, confident in her thorough cleanliness regime and that her ass could not have been safer and cleaner for Fareeha to lick.

And oh, how Fareeha licked. Intent on utterly devouring her ass, the Egyptian woman got aggressive and sloppy, moaning and breathing heavily as she licked loudly at the ass she was going at. It was a special kind of feeling to go all out with, slobbering all over her date's ass eagerly, moaning as she closed her eyes and surrendered utterly to the thrill that she was riding. "Your ass is really nice," she panted, trying to fill the room with some sounds other than the wet noises of her passionate, sloppy ass eating. Her fingers dug tighter into the soft cheeks as she heard only Angela's moans in response. But she didn't need words to do what she did, just the satisfaction of knowing what she did was working.

When finally Fareeha pulled back from Angela's ass, a little strand of saliva momentarily connecting her tongue to the hole she'd been eating out, she took a quick look up at Angela, saw her back tensed and her head rubbing into the pillow in elation, as well as down between her legs, to the rock hard cock now begging to be treated to attention as her ass hole had been primed. "I think that is enough," she said, and reached for the bottle of lubricant. "Now it's time for fingers."

"Fingers," Angela repeated, almost singing happily as she lay there, eyes closed, bottom lip tight between her teeth, as she readied herself for what was to come. "Please, I'm so ready."

Fareeha was generous with the lube, both out of caution given the size of her cock and Angela's anal virginity, and also out of the knowledge that she was about to fuck a medical prodigy who would have probably chided her for not putting enough on. A big glob onto her exposed and eaten ass hole, one onto the fingers about to work it in, and one big pile onto the hand she'd ready her own cock with. It was nice and efficient as she got quickly to work, working a single finger slowly into the tight hole as she grasped her neglected and needy cock with the other; she'd been working so hard on trying to make her date feel good that she'd ignored her own needs, and as she grasped her dick she couldn't help but groan in frustration and need.

A single digit wiggling into Angela's tight, suddenly very eager hole was all she needed to begin moaning louder. She had been ready to give to Fareeha her very first anal experience without a shred of hesitation, moaning now as she was laid into with the steady and adoring touch of a woman who wanted to do everything to make her feel good. It was a wonderful thing to feel, the assurance she was about to be handled in the right hands of someone who knew how to give it to her, and who would care about her well enough to focus on her pleasure. "Deeper," she moaned, as the finger pumped in further, rocking in and out happily. She could feel the cold, slick lube smearing along the inner walls of her virgin ass, and she knew she was in for an incredible kind of treat as Fareeha kept up the attention.

It was a struggle for Fareeha not to just let go of control and hammer madly away at herself as she stroked her cock hard and fast. She knew she had to stay slow and focus on passion over the crazed burst of sudden, burning lust that came over her without warning, but she knew better than to let those sensations rule her as she kept her grip steady, stroking happily away at her cock to get every inch of it covered with a nice, slick coating of lube as she pushed her other finger into Angela's ass. Fingerfucking the doctor's rear had left the cock dangling between her legs twitching and drooling pre-cum onto the bed, and Fareeha could not have been more excited for what was to come and what she was about to do to her.

The two fingers worked quickly back and forth to try and loosen up Angela's ass while she was slicking it up, the digits spreading out in a scissor-like motion to try and get her hole as ready to accept the girthy cock between Fareeha's legs as she could. There was something to be said for due diligence and the mutual comfort that would come from her efforts; Fareeha didn't want Angela's first time to be a rough and painful one, and in turn a too-tight ass was only going to leave her frustrated too. So she kept at it, working steadily and lovingly at the hole, until she was sure it was absolutely perfect for her.

Then, she brought her cock up to the hole and asked, "Are you ready?" with a confident and very lovingly patient tone. She was, but she wanted to offer that last bit of consideration to the woman about to give up her first time to her.

"Yes," Angela said, concise and excited, biting her lip as she turned her head back to say over her shoulder. "I am very ready for you, Fareeha. And I am confident you will make my first time a perfect one." Then, with a deep breath, she readied herself.

Fareeha took hold of her cock and guided it slowly up to her back entrance, then pushed forward slowly, moaning as she felt the tight heat grip her cock head as expected. Her hands ran further along her hips, caressing her as she held on tightly to her body, letting out a low groan as she eased further forward by just a bit. "Tell me if you ever need me to slow down," she said as she began to rock back and forth. Slowly at first, a loving and carefully measured approach rooted in wanting to be patient and not to lose control to the crazed swell of lust that wanted to take her. She was careful with Angela, almost too tender, probably, but it was better to be safe than to upset her date and ruin what had, up to that point, been an incredible night.

Angela moaned as she felt the thick intrusion pushing into her. The steady rocking motion of the cock working its way back and forth into her had her settling happily down into an eager, relieved state of relaxation even as it pushed further inside of her. It was certainly a sensation, and she expected she'd feel a lot better about it once she was more used to it, but for now, she was just letting her body grow accustomed to it all. "I will, but please, do not be extra gentle just for my sake. I can handle it."

The thrusts started off slow enough, but true to form, Fareeha started to pick up the pace before too long, rocking her hips quicker back and forth as she fucked Angela a bit looser, a bit more ready to handle it all. "You feel so warm," she moaned, holding tighter onto her hips as she rocked a little quicker still, her pace not only growing faster, but doing so more often, ramping up and escalating as she started to feel the confidence that she would give it to her a bit quicker paired with the fact that Angela was moaning in delight no matter what she did.

"Harder," Angela gasped, grabbing onto the headboard as she pulled herself up a little bit, head rolling back. The weirdness and mild discomfort began to wash away as her cock throbbed between her legs, and she wanted it faster, knowing that Fareeha could make her feel so amazing if she only let her keep going. Her hips began to work their way back as she adoringly met the thrusts and tried to push the pace into more frantic areas of pure, unfettered abandon. "I want you to fuck me, Fareeha. Hold nothing back, please." Her moans got louder and she was finding herself wound up in frustrations that could only be spat out as, "I should not have taken this long to feel these pleasures!"

When Fareeha decided to flip Angela over, it was an absolute shock to the blonde, who yelped as she was pulled out of, rolled onto her back and shoved down, then slammed into again as the loving soldier leaned down and went for her lips. She moaned into the kiss suddenly bearing upon her as Fareeha's body pressed tightly down against hers. With a cock suddenly thrusting rapidly in and out of her tight ass as a hand grabbed hold of her cock and stroked it eagerly, she discovered that when Fareeha held nothing back, it ended with being awash with more pleasures than her head could handle.

"You feel amazing," Fareeha moaned, biting down on Angela's bottom lip as she pushed into her, the warmth of a soft body beneath her proving every she needed as legs wrapped around her waist. She was more than happy to hold onto control and the pace, thrusting eagerly into the tight ass that seemed to almost be pulling her in desperately. The writhing, angelic beauty beneath her made it all the better still, and she was all too happy to surrender to the kiss she pressed down eagerly into, moaning and embracing the pleasure with a reckless, sensational burst of pure delight. The thrill was intoxicating, and this had by far been the best first date she had ever been on.

"So do you," Angela moaned, loving so much of what was happening to her. The thick, warm cock rocking in and out of her ass, confident now in its quick pace and the way that Fareeha took her without holding back. The hand gripping her own cock tightly and stroking it rapidly, an eager complement to the pleasure she was under as her head swam with the dizzying swell of everything from all directions hitting her so powerfully. And almost best of all, the lips against hers, holding her into a deep and loving kiss that simply would not break away for anything in the careless swell of attention that Fareeha gave her. She felt almost drunk on the pleasure she felt and everything spun madly out into those final moments with Angela feeling like she was on cloud nine.

When Angela came, she made Fareeha's hopes come true when, with her orgasm cry, the only sound on her lips was the name of the woman who had pushed her into such heights of pleasure. Angela bucked and whined as she came, cock throbbing within the hand pumping happily away as she came, and with her date not pulling back, the sudden gush of cum all splattered onto the stomachs of the two women pressed so tightly together against one another. The tightness that followed, paired with hearing her name screamed, was enough to push Fareeha into the heights of pleasure she sought as well, groaning as she slammed one final time into Angela's ass and came, cum flooding deep into the tight hole as she groaned, head rolling back as she felt the bliss of filling Angela with her cum leave her lingering at the heights of elation for a moment.

Angela muttered something blissfully vulgar in her native tongue as she lay there, leaving Fareeha for a moment to enjoy herself before pulling her back down into a kiss. "That was the first time I never knew I wanted," she purred. "You made the wait worth it, thank you."

"Well, I made one of the waits worth it," Fareeha said, smiling as she slowly withdrew from Angela's ass.

"What does that mean?" asked the breathless Swiss woman, lying there in delight and almost too pleasured to want to try and think, as she watched her muscular lover pull back and slip down onto all fours, her eyes widening in such delight.

"Your first time fucking another girl in the ass," Fareeha purred, wiggling her hips and smiling, as she watched the dazed medic dart forward, grabbing hold of her ass cheeks burying her face between them with all the desperate hunger of someone who was about to make Fareeha an even happier woman than she'd thought was possible.


End file.
